Be Happy for Him
by ZeloraNDZ
Summary: After Jellal was captured (Nirvana Arc), Erza has not been like the usual Erza, she's still sad about what happened... Lucy was the one who comforted her to the usual Erza again... One-Shot! Short Story of JerZa! R&R please!


**This FF is after the Nirvana arc and before Erza was acting usual again, JerZa fic! Hope you all like it!**

**POV Lucy**

It's been 3 days since the Nirvana accident, when I went to the guild, everything was normal, except for one person…. Erza

Today, she was eating her favorite cake, Strawberry cake. Natsu and Gray were having a competition on the same table, who eats faster, wins.

"Yahahaha! I won!" Natsu cheered

"ERGHHH!" Gray said, suddenly he heard a chewing sound from under the table, he saw Happy eating a fish and saw 3 bones of fishes, it means that Happy ate 2 plates

"You cheated Flame Brain! You let Happy eat 2 plates!"

"What did you say?!" Natsu said

They both put one of their leg on the table and their heads crash…

"Gray! Put on some clothes!" I shouted, he only wore his pants

"Uwahhh…" Gray lost balance and fell until the table was upside down

Gray looked horrified and paled, do you know why? Of Course! Erza's cake was ruined! But Erza didn't say anything nor do anything, she stood up and went out of the guild.

"You are lucky Gray, you didn't make Erza angry" Happy said

"What's wrong with her, she should have made Gray pay!" Natsu said

"I'm saved" said Gray with a relieved voice… He then continued his fight with Natsu

"What's wrong with Erza?" Mirajane asked

"She has been acting weird lately" Levy said, she was sitting next to me

"I agree with Levy" Lisanna joined

"I think its Jellal, I wonder what should we do…" I said

"I think she needs more time" Mira said with a sad face

**POV Erza**

I went out if the guild, still thinking about Jellal… I hated about what I did, I let him be taken away... I notice that tears started flowing from my eyes, I ran, I don't know where to…

_"Erza…Er-za… That word is all I can remember"_

_"Erza, why? You're crying….You're so kind"_

I keep running, but then I stop near the river bank… I sat there while hugging my knees"

_"The colour of your hair…"_

_"Why don't we call you Erza Scarlet? It's the colour of your hair, that way I'll never forget it"_

"*sob* Jellal… *sob*"

**POV Lucy**

**_At around 05.00 p.m…_**

I walked home with Plue (I summoned Plue to company me)I walked while humming,suddenly, when I was walking the river, I saw Erza, hugging her knees while… Huh? Crying?

"H-hey…. Erza!" I shouted

Erza directly wiped her tears

"Lucy, you're going home?" she asked

"Yeah" I replied walking to Erza and sat beside her

"What are you doing here?" I asked

Erza didn't answer; she hid her face between her knees

"Erza? What's wrong?"

She still didn't answer

"Is it about… Jellal?"

It feels like Erza was shocked and she started to show her face

"I-I *sob*"Erza said, I saw tears flowing from her eyes

I can't believe it, this was the first time she saw Erza aka Titania cried

"W-why did I let him get caught? *sob* He was away…*sob* away from his bad dream, h-he didn't remember any of it, a-and I let him get caught*sob* I-I can't believe, h-how stupid I am" Erza said sobbing while tears keep flowing from her eyes

I put my hand on her shoulder, I knew how she felt

"Erza, you should stop crying" I said

Erza kept sobbing and crying

"Erza, you wanted Jellal to stop having 'bad' dreams right? Then you should stop crying"

Erza looked at me, still crying

"Wouldn't crying make him feel worse and worried, he doesn't want to see you sad and always crying, he wants you to live your life, not like this" I said, standing up

"It's not only me who is worried about you Erza, Levy, Mira, Lisanna are worried too' I said, tears started to flow from my eyes

"This is not Erza, the Erza I know is cool ,tough and cares about her friends, if you care about Jellal and your friends at your guild, you should stop crying" I said

Erza looked shocked, then she smiled

"You are right Lucy" she said wiping her tears away

She stood up then she hugged me, I hugged her back

"Thank you… Lucy"

**_The Next Day…_**

**_At 09.00 a.m in the guild…_**

I went into the guild, what I saw the first time was Erza sitting and eating her cake with a smile… Suddenly, Natsu accidently hit Erza's back and her face was smashed to her cake… I can see that Erza was angry, she 'bam'ed the table and shouted 'NATSU! GRAY!' with a deadly glare then she chased Natsu and Gray who were running from her, Natsu and Gray looked really horrified and scared…

"Looks like Erza's back" Mira said smiling

"Yeah, I'm glad" I replied with a smile

**_Behind a cell of the magic council…_**

A man with blue hair and a tattoo on his right eye smiled

"Erza…"

**It's done~ In here, Jellal could feel that Erza's back to 'normal', that's why he smiled**

**Review please, thx**


End file.
